Over the Universe
by Violettalette-inactive
Summary: Greg had grown up and had nightmares about the Beast that had almost taken his and his brother's soul. Thankfully, Rose stopped the nightmares and he'd forgotten about the monster...until now, when after all this time the Beast returns and it's after one thing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe**

**Hey everyone, so this was just an idea that popped into my head and I hope you like it. I know Over the Garden Wall ans Steven Universe have different animation styles, but the opportunity was too good to pass up. This was also inspired by a post I saw on Tumblr...so yeah..enjoy**

* * *

Darkness...there was nothing but darkness...

The cold winds were blowing all around him, and the forest looked sinister...his eyes widened, when he heard the creaking and groaning of wood as something crept up behind him. Greg turned around and screamed, as two large arms that looked like branches reached for him and the musician ran for his life. He cried out, as they grabbed his hair and yanked him back, when vines wrapped themselves around him and the branches had him in an iron grip. He gasped, as two bright eyes looked at him from the darkness...he recognised those eyes...the eyes that had haunted him since he was five years old. The Beast chuckled, as it had advanced towards him while he tried to get out of the branches and vines holding him there.

" No way, the Woodsman..he..he took you down! He blew out the lantern and got rid of you!" Exclaimed Greg as the Beast was a few feet from his face.

"Did you think I would forget the one child who escaped my grasp?" Said the Beast, placing his hand on the top of Greg's head. "Big brother won't come to your rescue this time Greg...you're on your own."

Greg's eyes widened, as the beast drew ever nearer...all he saw was the blinding white light and sounds of roaring rang in his ear. Someone shook him and he awoke with a gasp and in a cold sweat. The doors were open, and there was Rose..in all her lovely pink haired glory, looking concerned for him.

"Greg I heard you screaming...is everything alright?" Asked Rose worriedly. Greg sighed and looked into her warm eyes, dare he tell her about what happened all those years ago? After all, even if Rose was a beautiful alien, who'd been alive for centuries and fought in a war to save earth from her homeworld..he figured even she would have a hard time buying his story. He sighed, and hugged his knees close to his chest...she gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Please tell me." She pleaded softly.

"I um...I had a bad dream about...um...something." He mumbled under his breath.

"You're going to have to speak a little louder." Said Rose, he sighed and motioned for her to sit down. Even if she wouldn't believe him, it would be nice to have it off of his chest. Rose sat down next to him, and listened as he told her about that night so many years back. She listened, not speaking a word once as he told the story of how he and his brother ended up in a place called the unknown...about a young girl named Beatrice who accidentally turned her family and herself into birds, about the girl and her aunt, about the woodsman being forced to keep an oil lamp lit because of his daughter's safety...and...about the beast that roamed the woods, claiming lost souls and turning them into trees.

"Ever since then..I saw it in my dreams...I'm in the forest, and the Beast is there...even though the Woodsman got rid of it, it came back and...and it tells me I'm alone, because Wirt isn't there to save me this time." Said Greg, and Rose knitted her brow in determination.

"Wirt may not be...but I am, Greg you are not alone because I am right here by your side...if this Beast wants you, then it will have to go through me to get to you." Said Rose. Greg immediately looked up at her, he felt the tears welling up in his eyes. He'd been expecting something different...he'd been expecting her to chastise him, maybe to even not believe him or abandon him...for her to think of him as a coward...not that. He wrapped his arms around Rose in a tight hug and buried his face in her shoulder. Rose hugged him tightly, and held him as she lightly rubbed his back. Her gaze then flitted out into the distance, as if daring anyone to try to take Greg away from her..especially some Beast.

_Days Later_

Rose looked at Greg through the window of the van and saw him shivering while he clung the blanket. She wished there was something she could do..he'd been having these terrible dreams for nights, and the bags around his eyes were so dark...unless...her room could do many things..it could give her anything she wanted..so what if...immediately she rushed back to the temple back to her room. There in the pink fluffy clouds, she closed her eyes. This was a longshot and infact, she wasn't even sure if this could work or not...but she had to try...she had to get rid of the beast that was haunting her love's dreams. She thought of Greg...asleep and she willed herself into his mind...she opened her eyes and gasped at the dark forest and the cold air blowing through the leaves.

"Rose?"

The pink haired gem turned and she saw Greg in the vines infront of him was some beast.

"Rose run!" Yelled Greg, immediately the Beast whirled around and Rose pulled out her shield and sword.

"Get. Away. From. Him." She demanded through gritted teeth.

"And who is this radiant creature?" Said the Beast turning to Greg curiously.

"SH-she...uh...she...Rose run! get out of here!"

"I am Rose Quartz, the leader of the Crystal Gems and I will not let you hurt Greg or anyone else ever again." Said Rose, ignoring Greg and glaring at the was stunned by the intensity in her voice. She ran at him, jumping over the beast, who looked back at her and she slashed the branches holding Greg captive before standing infront of him her sword pointed at the Beast. The Beast made the branches reach for Rose, and laughed as she tried to cut them with her sword when a few wrapped themselves around her body.

"You see Greg, this is what happens when people try to protect you...your brother almost died, and now this woman will die as well." Said the Beast as the vines restrained Rose. He went to place his hand on her gem...when he stopped, as something felt..off..there was only this woman and Greg, so why was he sensing three souls here? One was Greg's..the other was one that was not quite human, and infact seemed to be tied to that strange gem on the woman's stomach...He placed a hand on her stomach, and the third soul intensified.

"What is this?" He replied in confusion.

Greg immediately grabbed a large branch and wakked the beast with it, getting infront of Rose. The Beast stood and looked at him with those intense glowing eyes.

"Congratulations Greg...you and your friend must be so pleased with yourselves, she is with child." Said The Beast, and immediately Rose and Greg were left stunned. They looked at each other, before their eyes immediately went to Rose's stomach. Greg gently placed a hand on her stomach...was what it said true? was Rose really pregnant, as the beast laughed and made the vines around Rose squeeze a bit tighter.

"No matter..I will have all of your souls...and I will delight in taking the child right before your eyes. "Said the Beast. Greg ran at the Beast and began slamming the branch against him in an effort to save his family. Rose closed her eyes and made the vines stop, she glared at the beast who smacked the branch out of Greg's hands and held him up by the throat. She went over and stabbed it making it cry out in pain, letting go of Greg it slithered off into the shadows. Greg and Rose immediately embraced.

"How did you get here?" He asked.

"My room...I knew it could do whatever I wished, so I made it take me into your dreams...this is the first time I've done this, so I'm not sure how long this will last. Greg...are you alright?" Asked Rose, he smiled and kissed her lips.

"Now I am." Said Greg, when Rose began to disappear into a cloud of pink smoke. The rockstar woke up, and he smiled as Rose appeared after a few minutes. She opened the van doors and sat down beside him. He gently placed a hand on her stomach as did she, and the two looked at each other.

_Present Day_

Greg sat down, playing his guitar and smiling softly as Steven was asleep after having told him the story of how he'd met his mother...now including Marty. He gasped, when a shadow wizzed by the window, and he looked out but there was no one there. He sighed and shook his head...maybe it was just his overactive imagination getting to him. He went back to playing on his guitar as Steven slept. Outside, near a tree...the Beast looked at the van...it knew that Greg was unassuming, having left him alone ever since that day when the pink haired woman had injured him. Now however..now he was healed...and he wanted the child. The son of the boy who got away and the woman who dared to raise a blade to him. Still..he was patient.

He would have the child soon


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe**

**Hey everyone, so I'm glad you like the story, and...enjoy**

* * *

Steven yawned, and rubbed his weary eyes as outside the rain hit the glass. He looked to his father, who was currently asleep, he smiled and pulled the blanket over Greg so he wouldn't be cold. When he saw a mysterious figure go past the windows, he looked at his dad who was fast asleep before slowly going out. Was it one of the gems? Was it a monster? He wasn't so sure, he cried out as he fell to the ground with a small oof. He groaned and rubbed his head, when he looked up and saw a girl standing there.

"Huh? uh...hi."Said Steven, sitting upright.

"You're not Wirt...or Greg...who are you?" She asked in confusion, as she looked down at the curly haired boy.

"Um, I don't know who Wirt is, but Greg is my dad and I'm Steven. Who are you mysterious girl standing in the rain?" Asked Steven, the young girl looked down at Steven...she saw some similarities between him and Greg, still...how many years had passed here? It seemed like not so long ago when Wirt and Greg had come to her home and now one of those boys was a father. She smiled warmly, and sat don across from him.

"My name is Lorna, I'm an old friend of Wirt and Greg's...they came to my auntie's home seeking shelter once. My auntie has gone missing however, and I was looking for them to help me find her. Will you help me Steven?" Asked Lorna, Steven smiled at her though he noticed that behind the smile her eyes were sad. Then again she did say her aunt was missing, and it was his job as a crystal gem to help people. He stood up, raised his arms up.

Let's do it then! C'mon Lorna, we'll go find your auntie." Exclaimed Steven, and there was no doubt in Lorna's mind that this was Greg's child. She looked back at the sleeping figure of Greg in the van and looked on wistfully.

"Won't he get worried?" Asked Lorna.

"Nah, we'll be back before he notices we're gone." Said Steven, Lorna looked at Greg and looked down at her lap sadly.

"I'm sorry Greg." She whispered, before standing up and taking Steven's hand in hers. She didn't want to do this, but she had to save Auntie Whispers...she hoped that Greg would understand. She turned to Steven who hummed, as she led him down the street.

"So, where are you from, I've never seen you here in Beach City before." Said Steven, she smiled softly...deciding to humor him.

"I come from a distant place called The Unknown, that exists over the garden wall hidden in the woods. My Auntie and I lived in our little cottage, That is until an evil spirit came and lodged itself inside of me. She kept me in the cottage keeping me busy, so that the spirit wouldn't eat travelers and devour souls. "Said Lorna, Steven's eyes widened now deciding that maybe this was bad idea. He chuckled nervously, and tried to let go of Lorna's hand.

"Really um...is it gone?" He asked, hoping the answer was yes. Lorna turned to him and nodded.

"Your father and Wirt stopped it."Said Lorna simply, Steven let out a sigh of relief before stopping.

"Wait...dad never told me anything about that. He never told me about the Unknown either."Said Steven. Lorna lifted an eyebrow and looked at the little boy curiously.

"He didn't tell you about Wirt, about me...about the Unknown...does your father tell you anything?" Asked Lorna, Steven looked away from her...of course his dad told him things, after all he'd just finished telling him the story of how he'd met his mother...then again it was a different version then now including his jerk manager. Truthfully, his dad had never told him about the Unknown or Lorna or whoever Wirt was.

"He's doing it to protect me." Said Steven, recalling that the Gems didn't really tell him everything about his mother...and now his dad kept secrets from him too. Why was everyone keeping secrets from him?Lorna saw his sadness and despair begin to set in, He looked up at Lorna who evaded her eyes.

"Hey Lorna...what happened to your Aunt?" Asked Steven.

"In the Unknown there lives a beast...this beast feeds on the souls of the lost, carrying a lantern which must always be lit. Long ago, someone unlit it and got rid of it for a time. Then one day, the lantern was lit again and the Beast returned...he came to our cottage and asked where Wirt and Greg were. We had no idea, and auntie tried to be rid of him. So, he took my Auntie's soul...and he told me to bring them to him in exchange for Auntie back."Said Lorna softly, and Steven wrenched his arm away from her.

"Wait, you were gonna take my dad to the Beast?" Exclaimed Steven, his eyes were wide as he looked at Lorna who nodded.

" Yes...he's probably there now."Said Lorna, the tears pooling in her eyes and Steven ran.

"Steven wait! Stop!" Yelled Lorna.

"No! I'm gonna go save my dad!" He replied, pulling out his shield and Lorna was left in shock and awe at what she just saw. Gasping as the Beast appeared before her and Steven holding a tattered blanket...the same blanket Steven had put over his dad earlier. His eyes widened, as he looked up at the large Beast, with it's glowing white eyes. He shook his head and stepped back. This thing..it wasn't like any of the gem monsters he faced...it was something else.

"As promised Lorna."Said the Beast tossing a dark ball, which Lorna caught. She turned away from Steven who looked back at her, Steven sniffed and glared at the Beast.

"Give my dad back."Demanded Steven.

"I would...but he doesn't exist anymore Steven...anymore than your mother does. I know of a way you can get him back however Steven...all you have to do is come with me to the Unknown." Said the Beast before disappearing with Lorna. Steven ran back to the car wash and he gasped at the sight of the empty van, he shook his head and ran over opening the doors to reveal an empty van. He sniffed, and immediately ran to the car wash...but there was no sign of his dad anywhere. It was as if he'd just disappeared...like his mom had. No...no...he wasn't going to lose another parent, not again. He ran back to the temple, and burst through the door.

"Steven? I thought you were spending the night with your father?" Said Pearl, when she stopped and saw the tear stains on Steven's cheek.

"What happened?" Asked Garnet, going over and kneeling down to Steven's eye level.

"I was with dad and..and..this girl called Lorna..she...she came and lured me away and...and this monster, it took my dad." Said Steven trying hard not to cry. Pearl and Garnet shared a look as Amethyst placed a hand on Steven's shoulder.

"Hey don't worry, I'm sure that he's fine. Just show us where you saw the monster, and we'll take it down."Said Amethyst, Steven nodded and showed the gems where he saw the beast...only to see a red haired girl with a blue dress, she looked back and gasped at the sight of the gems with their weapons at the ready. She shook her head, and noticed a little boy there.

"Is your name Steven?" Asked the girl.

"Yeah...but you're not Lorna."Said Steven in confusion, the girl giggled.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you." Said the girl sarcastically. "My name is Beatrice...I'm a friend of your dad's and I know where the beast took him."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe**

**Hey everyone,so glad you're enjoying the story!, because now we venture into the unknown! **

* * *

"Wait, how do we know we can trust you?" Asked Pearl, pointing her spear at Beatrice who took a step back, before shaking her head and standing her ground.

"Look, just trust me ok? I'm not the bad one here. I want to help you, well...we do...I gotta tell you though Seven, Wirt's really going to be so glad to finally meet you." Said Beatrice, which sparked Steven's interest. He was wondering just who this Wirt guy they were talking about, he looked up at her curiously.

"Who is he? Lorna said something about how he and dad went to the Unknown...do you know him?" Asked Steven with some frustration. Just who is this Wirt everyone kept talking about, Beatrice smiled and nodded.

"He's your uncle, Wirt is Greg's older brother...and we want to help you." Said Beatrice.

"Rose never mentioned Greg having a brother,"Said Pearl to Garnet, who fixed her shades and looked at the girl. The fusion activated her future vision, and she was internally frightened at at all of the futures she saw...though in none of the futures, did the girl before them try to hurt Steven. Which meant that she could be trusted, to Garnet at least.

"How do we get there?" Asked Garnet.

"With this." Sad Beatrice pulling out a small stick.

"A stick...seriously? Oh what is the stick going to lead us to some magic portal or something?" Said Amethyst trying not to laugh, Beatrice shook her head and pointed the stick out beside her. She smiled as a potral formed thanks to the shot of magic, and Steven gasped looking at it with a starry eyed gaze.

"Magical." He whispered, when Beatrice jumped through. Garnet picked up Steven and jumped through along with the other gems, he gasped at the dark forest when behind them the portal closed making everything look darker. That was an understatement however, as not even the moon could light up the forest and everything just looked so bleak and miserable. Beatrice handed the stick to Steven.

"Just in case, if it ever gets too dangerous, this is so you can go home."Said Beatrice. Steven looked at the stick and was going to take it before shaking his head.

"I'm not leaving until we find my dad." Said Steven in determination. "Where did you get it anyway?"

"This came from the bark of an Edelwood tree, The Beast stole it from Adelaide after she died."Explained Beatrice, when they heard a voice call out for her. The gems got their weapons at the ready, when Beatrice smiled and hurried down the path.

"Wirt! Over here!" She exclaimed. When a man in his early twenties went over and tried to catch his breath and immediately they were left confused. Beatrice had said Wirt was Greg's older brother, but he looked younger than Greg.

" Beatrice, I wondered where.."Wirt stopped, when he saw the gems and Steven who smiled and waved at him. He turned to Beatrice who smiled at him innocetly, before sighing and turning to the Gems and Steven.

"You shouldn't be here, it's not your time yet." Said Wirt.

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean, what are you some weird kind of gh-"Amethyst stopped, and suddenly it clicked. What Wirt said, and how he looked younger than Greg despite being the older brother, not to mention the fact that his style of clothing was much different than the humans in Beach City. Beatrice and Wirt looked at each other, before turning to the purple gem who was left stunned.

"Ghost!" She screamed, before hiding behind Pearl and Garnet.

"Oh Amethyst there are no such things as ghosts." Said Pearl, rolling her eyes.

"Well she's technically right...this is the Unknown, it's where lost souls live trying to find their place so they can move on. We're just stuck in this weird sort of limbo, until we can move on to whatever comes next."Explained Wirt, Pearl was left stunned and Amethyst looked very, very freaked out when Steven looked up at Wirt in awe.

"Ghost uncle." He whispered, before realizing that this was where the Beast had taken his dad...and if this was the place where ghosts lived, coupled with the fact that the Beast said his dad didn't exist anymore...did that mean he was dead? Garnet gently placed a hand on Steven's shoulder and smiled softly trying to comfort him. Wirt saighed, and turned around, prompting Beatrice to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Wirt, I know you said you wanted to do this alone, but I've watched with you remember? I know they can help." Said Beatrice.

"Or mess things up, look I appreciate you guys coming but he's my brother and it's my job to save him." Said Wirt. Steven immediately got infront of Wirt, and looked up at him in determination.

"We're not going anywhere, he's your brother but he's also my dad so we have to work together." Said Steven, Wirt looked down at the kid standing before him. He'd been watching over Greg ever since the accident and he knew everything. He knew about Rose and Steven..about the Crystal Gems, about how they blamed Greg for Rose's death and honestly Wirt hated them for that. He hated people blaming his brother for things that were out of his control. His brother didn't know having a kid with Rose would kill her, and honestly he didn't deserve to be looked down on by a bunch of space rocks. As much as he wanted to though, because he was the reason for their behavior...he couldn't bring himself to hate Steven. The kid was so much like his brother it was scary.

"Kid, no offence but this place isn't the best place for you. You should go home." Said Wirt. Recalling how he and his brother almost died here...several times.

"Steven is capable, besides it isn't so dangerous with us here." Said Garnet, Steven smiled at Garnet before looking up at Wirt with those big puppy dog eyes. He sighed, and ruffled Steven's curly locks.

" Puppy dog eyes, Greg used to use those on me all the time...fine...I just hope you don't have your dad's habit of wandering off." Said Wirt, and the Gems looked at each other warily, knowing that Steven did have the tendency to do that.

"Well, now that that's settled, where to start?" Asked Beatrice.

"Steven said something about a girl named Lorna, do you know her?" Asked Pearl, Wirt sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I do c'mon I'll take you to her.' Said Wirt, and so the group ventured to Lorna and Auntie Whispers' cottage. Meanwhile in another part of the unknown, Greg groaned, as he woke up and gasped at the sight of the dark forest. He tried to escape, but was being held by thick branches and vines that hurt everytime he tried to move. He stopped when he saw the Beast.

"You? No...Rose took you down..she-"

"She merely grazed me, I still live Gregory...I will always return no matter what anyone does to me. I will admit, it took some time but at last I am whole again and this time I'm going to make sure you don't escape."Said the Beast, Greg's eyes widened as he tried to break free as the Beast laughed. "I do however apologize for your loss, she was a worthy opponent and all it took for her to die was to have the child you both fought so valiantly to protect from me.'"

Greg stopped and tried to drown him out, this was what the Beast wanted, he wanted to cause nothing but despair and torment so he could turn Greg into an Edelwood tree.

" How does it feel Greg, to know that you killed the love of your life just as you did your brother."Said the Beast. Greg shut his eyes tightly as the Beast continued speaking. "They blamed you for that too...your mother and father, Sarah your brother's wife...then again maybe if you hadn't been in the car with Wirt that night arguing he would've been paying attention to the road and would still be alive. Everything has been your fault."

Greg looked down and the Edelwood branches grew thicker as they wrapped around him more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe or Over the Garden Wall**

**Hey everyone,so I'm back in school..yeah I was kind of posting during Spring Break...grr, but that won't stop me from updating. Of course updates may mostly be on the weekends and on Friday, still I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

"So...what is The Beast?" Asked Steven curiously as the group walked through the dark forest.

" Um..I don't think you can handle knowing..no offence." Said Wirt, not really feeling comfortable with telling a ten year old the specifics of what exactly the Beast did.

"Aww come on Uncle Wirt I can handle it!" Said Steven, and Wirt paused for a moment, he looked down at Steven who smiled up at him expectantly. He'd barely met the kid just a few minutes ago, but he'd already accepted him as part of his family. Now he didn't want to tell him even more, after all if he knew what Greg was probably going through right now well...it would crush him.

"No...I..I can't, sorry." Said Wirt.

"Well, if you can't tell him then tell us. "Said Amethyst.

"Yes, the more we learn about the enemy the easier it'll be to pinpoint it's weakness and destroy it." Said Pearl, Steven gasped and immediately remembered what Lorna said about a lantern.

"Lorna said it keeps it's soul in a lantern, is it true?" Asked Steven, Wirt sighed and looked over at Beatrice who motioned for him to go on and say it. He sighed once more, deciding to just do it.

"Ok, I'll tell you. "Said Wirt, Steven fist pumped the air triumphantly and looked up at his uncle who rolled his eyes affectionately. "The Beast is a creature that lives in the Unknown, no one knows what it is or where it came from...all anyone does know, is that it keeps it's soul in a lantern which it must always keep lit. In order to do that, he uses wood from Edelwood trees. How he gets the trees well...that's the part I don't think you're ready for."

"Wirt just say it."Said Beatrice, slightly annoyed.

"Well...the Beast makes Edelwood trees by driving souls into despair. He wears them down, making them think of every regret...making them think their all alone and that there's no hope for them at all...and makes them hate themselves. He tries to get rid of their hope, so he can turn them into Edelwood trees."Explained Wirt. Steven immediately looked up at the gems who were left just as shocked as he was. What Wirt said..was that being done to his dad at this very moment? Pearl gently placed a hand on Steven's shoulder, when they stopped.

"There it is,"Said Beatrice, immediately Steven ran to the door.

"Steven!" Exclaimed the gems, as Steven pounded on the door. Lorna gasped, as she opened the door and saw Steven there.

"What're you doing here?" She asked, before looking up and noticing the others. Wirt immediately went over and opened the door, giving her a look of disappointment. "Wirt I...I'm so sorry."

"Lorna, why? why did you do it?" Asked Wirt, when fresh tears came to Lorna's eyes as she glared at him.

" He had my auntie Wirt! She was someone whom I loved and he took her away from me!" Exclaimed Lorna, Pearl and Amethyst dropped their weapons in shock as they looked at the young girl, and remembered how years ago they too went through something as similar as her. They recognized that look in Lorna's dark eyes..it was one of hurt, of anger, of sorrow, and pain all rolled into one. Suddenly, they didn't seem so different from the girl who was now on her knees crying.

"Please...please understand...I just wanted my Auntie back, I didn't mean to hurt you."Said Lorna, Pearl went over and wrapped her in a tight hug and Lorna clung to her. Crying onto her shoulder, as the gem ran a hand through her dark hair. Pearl looked back, at Wirt and Steven, Steven looked like he was about to cry though Wirt wasn't all that fazed. Which only made the gem furious.

"Show some compassion, this poor girl only did it because she wanted to save someone she loved." Chastised Pearl looking up at Wirt.

" She also lied to Steven and Greg by bringing the Beast to where ever you guys are from, look I get it but here's the thing if I had the choice to give Steven or anyone else up to save my brother I wouldn't go through with it! I would try to find a way to make sure both of them were ok. What about you, if you had the choice to bring back Rose if it meant giving Steven to the beast you'd do the same thing right?" Exclaimed Wirt.

"Wirt! Why would you say that!" Yelled Beatrice. Wirt ignored her, and looked at Pearl who glared back at him.

" I..I..of course I would!" Retaliated Pearl shocked that he would even ask such a thing.

"Then why did you pause?" Said Wirt, when a sniff interrupted them. They looked and gasped to see Steven looking up at them with tears in his eyes.

"Steven...I...I didn't I" Before Pearl could finish, Steven turned and ran. He knew it...deep down...he'd always known that Pearl and the other gems hated him for what happened to his mom. The fact that Pearl had paused...that had pretty much confirmed it. He was ignoring them calling out for them and kept on running..he didn't know where he was going but all he knew was that he wasn't going back to them. The Gems, Wirt, and Beatrice ran after him but the vines and tree branches kept getting in their way. It was almost as if something was trying to keep them away from Steven. Wirt looked away guiltily, honestly he hadn't meant to make Steven run away. He'd been upset...he would never ever want to hurt his nephew.

Finally after awhile, Steven was tired of running. He fell to his knees and started crying there, when he saw a silhouette of the Beast.

"What do you want?" Asked Steven, glaring up at it.

"Relax Steven, I'm a friend...they don't really care about you. They say they do, but they never mean it of course...they only want you to think that because it benefits them. We both know what they really think...that if it weren't for you, your mother would still be here. Even Wirt blames you, if it weren't for you opening the door for Lorna Greg wouldn't be here...and well if you weren't born, not only would Rose be alive but the gems wouldn't hate Greg. Your friends wouldn't be in danger all of the time...everything would be as it should..."Said the Beast, Steven felt the tears go down his cheeks as he tried to wipe them away. The Beast extended a hand out to him.

"Come with me Steven, we can put an end to their suffering." Said the Beast.

"Steven no!" Said a voice, and Steven looked back as Garnet ran at the Beast with her gauntlets while Amethyst and Pearl had their weapons at the ready and got infront of Steven.

"Stay away from him."Ordered Amethyst, using her whip to grab one of the Beast's arms as Pearl ran over, and tried to help Garnet who was trying to hit the shadowy Beast.

"Steven are you ok?" Asked Wirt, kneeling down to his level.

"Y-yeah..."Said Steven, not wanting to tell Wirt the truth. What if the Beast was right?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe or Over the Garden Wall**

**Hey everyone,so I'm back in and this chapter is going to be really exciting with the Gems going up against the Beast for the first time, and next chapter questions will be answered! Like, what happened to Wirt and how did he die?I hope you like it!**

* * *

The Beast dodged Garnet's punches, as the leaves grabbed hold of her and the branches tried to keep her down. Garnet, began to smash and break the branches, but more kept on coming and ensnaring her. Pearl immediately went over, and tried to help Garnet by cutting her free...only for the roots and branchres to begin ensnaring her too. The Beast turned to Amethyst, whose whip was still around his wrist. It chuckled, and Amethyst looked at it strangely.

"What's so funny?" Asked the purple gem, when the Beast lunged at her and grabbed the top of her head.

"It is time for you to know true darkness." Said the Beast, and Amethyst screamed as dark branches ensnared around her and she found herself back in her hole at the Kindergarten. The hole was dark, and she could hear the sounds of more and more dirt being piled over, trapping her in the hole. One of the things she hated about the Kindergarten, was how they punished gems who didn't follow orders...which was how she was punished often. Placing them in their holes, and burying them until they were sandwiched between the walls. Sometimes even for hours on end. She gasped, and started pounding on the rocks as they grew nearer and nearer

"Hey! Hey! Let me out! Let me out!" She cried out, ramming herself into the dirt and stone, she shape shifted to form a mallet and swung herself at the stone and sand. Unfortunately, that did nothing. Gems didn't need to breathe, but she still didn't like being in suck an enclosed and dark space. She looked around as the beast laughed and laughed, as the wall grew ever closer and closer. She screamed, as it started to push her up against the wall, despite her efforts to push it back.

Steven's eyes widened, as the Beast had his hand on Amethyst, and she was screaming in pain and fear. What was he doing to her he wondered, he clenched his hands tightly into fists and ran, He jumped infront of Amethyst, and formed his shield, making the Beast cry out as it touched his arm making him recoil. Amethyst groaned, and slumped to the ground. Her eyes clenched tightly, as she whimpered. Steven drew back his shield and went over to her.

"Amethyst!, Amethyst it's ok!" Exclaimed Steven, gently shaking her shoulders.

"St..Steven?" Said Amethyst.

"Yeah, it's me...whatever you're seeing is a nightmare, a lie, you're ok Amethyst." Said Steven, slowly and apprehensively Amethyst opened her eyes and saw Steven there. Immediately, the purple gem wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug which she returned. She gasped, when the Beast towered over them, and was prepared to put his hand on her again. When Beatrice jumped infront of them, now it was her turn to scream.

"Beatrice no!" Yelled Wirt, as slowly she began to grow smaller and smaller, screaming in pain as her form began to change shape and Amethyst covered Steven's ears as a few bones could be heard cracking. Until all that was left was a small bluebird. She gasped, and flew away out of the way of his hand which was about to come down on her. Wirt immediately got infront of Steven and Amethyst while Beatrice perched herself on his shoulder.

"Oh Wirt, what can you do?" Asked the Beast with a small chuckle.

"I'm not letting you hurt Beatrice and Steven." Said Wirt.

"Do you not care what happens to the other three? Then again, you don't seem to think very highly of them just as they don't think very highly of your brother." Said the Beast, with a cold chuckle. Wirt glared up at him, as Garnet and Pearl struggled to break free of the branches that were grasping them firmly.

"Let them all go, what do you even want with Greg anyway he's not a kid anymore." Said Wirt.

"Fool, he was the one child who escaped me because of you and the rat with wings. No one bests me, which is why I wanted revenge...I almost had it and then, the pink haired warrior came." Said the Beast, Steven and the gems froze.

"Rose?" Whispered Pearl,

"Rose never told us about this." Said Garnet, though she did recall those days where Greg was sluggish and Rose always said he hadn't been getting enough sleep. Only to have him return to normal after a day or two, and Rose acting happier...and a bit odd...just what had occurred.

" Oh she never told you, she came to save him...and I almost defeated her, then I told her she was with child and that's when she and Greg fought to save the boy from me. It's to bad neither of them are here now, because I intend on taking the boy. The son of the child who escaped, and the warrior who bested me." Said the Beast, and Amethyst quickly pulled Steven behind her, while Garnet and Pearl broke free.

"They may not be, but we are, and we're not letting you get him." Said Garnet, glaring at the Beast.

"None of us." Said Pearl, pointing her spear at the Beast.

"Oh but I will...I knew the boy wouldn't come willingly unless I had something...so I took Greg, and brought him here. Of course you're almost too late, his father is on his way to being one of my Edelwood trees and I believe he will provide magnificent oil for my lamp." Said the Beast, Steven shook his head as he laughed. The shadows proving swarming them, and the last thing Steven heard was everyone screaming before landing somewhere with a cold thump. He groaned and looked around, when he saw Amethyst's gem on the ground next to him. He gasped and immediately picked her up.

"Amethyst?" Said Steven worriedly, as he lightly rubbed her gem.

"Steven!"

Steven looked up as Beatrice perched herself on his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, are you?" He replied.

"Can't say I'm glad to be a blue bird again, but for the most part I'm fine...the Beast must've accidentally transported us somewhere."Said Beatrice, Steven sighed and looked down at Amethyst's gem. Beatrice gently nudged him making him smile.

"Hey don't worry, I'll go see if I can find them ok? Stay put." She ordered, before flying away. Steven smiled and nodded, before turning back to Amethyst.

"Don't worry Amethyst, Beatrice will be right back with help." Said Steven cheerfully, when he saw a butterfly with glowing green wings fly over and land on his nose. He blew softly, making it get off. He chuckled, as it stood on his nose again tickling him.

" Hi Steven."

Steven screamed and fell back, as the Butterfly kept on floating.

"You just...you..you talked to me." Said Steven, as he looked at the glowing butterfly.

"Careful, you don't want to crack her right? "Said the Butterfly, as she perched herself on Amethyst's gem. Steven shook his head and looked at it curiously. "I'm Buttercup, it's nice to meet you Steven."

"Uh..hi B-Buttercup."Said Steven, still wondering how and why the Butterfly was talking to him. Then again, he fought monsters everyday, his mom was an alien, he had powers and...well..maybe talking butterflies shouldn't be so surprising to him. "What're you doing here?"

"I want to help you..just follow me, and all of your questions will be answered." Said Buttercup, Steven looked back...Beatrice had told him to stay here...but...he had a feeling he could trust the butterfly. He made his way after the butterfly, carefully holding Amethyst's gem in his hands. Meanwhile, Wirt, Garnet, and Pearl woke up in another part of the forest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe or Over the Garden Wall**

**Hey everyone,so ngl, this chapter is going to be very flashback heavy.**

* * *

"Where are we?" Asked Pearl, as she looked around at the surrounding woods.

"Another part of the forest...where are Steven and Beatrice?" Asked Wirt, Pearl furrowed her brow and looked up at the man with her hands firmly on her hips. She remembered what the Beast said, about how he didn't exactly like them and coupled with their fight earlier and well..she wasn't exactly a big supporter of Wirt. Though, judging by his demeanor, it seemed the feeling was mutual. She looked up as Garnet placed a hand on her shoulder before turning to Wirt.

"Look, you don't like us..but we all care about the same person, Steven so lets work together and find him and our friends." Said Garnet, Wirt sighed as he looked up at the taller gem.

"Ok...fine then, lets look for our friends...do you have any idea where they could be?" Asked Wirt.

Steven followed the green butterfly, down the narrow and twisting dirt road. He placed Amethyst's gem in his pocket not wanting to accidentally crack it and hurt her or anything. He looked around, as the trees were growing less menacing and the more hollow. Then he noticed, a lot of the trees had names on them...some were big others were small in various shapes and sizes, all with names on them in various languages. He followed the green butterfly still, when he spotted one that said his dad's name. Immediately Steven ran towards it curiously. He looked up at the beg tall tree, as beside it was a smaller tree with his name on it.

"Um...Buttercup, where are we?"

"This is another part of the unknown...one that Neither Greg nor Wirt ever came. This is the Beast's home, now come I...Steven!" It exclaimed, as Steven tripped and fell into the hollow part of his dad's tree. He groaned, and rubbed his head before gasping and immediately taking out Amethyst's gem...he was just grateful she hadn't cracked. The ten year old looked up, when he heard a baby crying. After pocketing the gem, he made his way down the hallway and stopped at a baby's nusery. He went over, to the baby and saw he was crying. He was tiny, with only a small tuft of dark hair poking out.

"Greg stop." Whined someone behind Steven.

"Uncle Wirt then..." Steven looked down at the baby who would one day be his dad, screaming as Wirt stepped through Steven and looked down at his brother. He looked down at his hands and gasped, as he went right through his uncle. He didn't understand...he didn't understand any of this. He looked up, as Wirt was rocking the tiny infant back and forth until there was nothing but cooing. Steven smiled at the scene.

"See no more crying, now go to sleep." Said Wirt, gently setting Greg down. "Hey Greg...can I tell you something? I don't think your dad likes me, he's always telling me what to do. I don't need to be reminded to clean my room five billion times, I got it the first time...honestly...I miss my dad...but I guess if every porkchop were perfect we wouldn't have hotdogs...at least...that's what my dad used to to say...y'know...before he left...you probably don't understand anyway."

Steven looked at his uncle sadly when they both stopped as they heard a tiny voice go.

"Wuht."

They looked and saw Greg standing there on the crib, smiling at Wirt.

"Wuht!" Repeated the baby. Steven happily gasped, and smiled with his starry eyed gaze as Wirt picked up Greg, and smiled at him...he'd not only just witnessed his dad's possible first word..but he also saw where his dad's saying came from..from his big brother. He looked back as the door slowly creaked open and he slowly walked back out into the hall when another door creaked open. He went over, and saw Greg..at least four or five now there in Wirt's room as the other was on his bed.

" C'mon Wirt! You promised you'd come frog catching with me." Said Greg.

"Uh yeah, that's before it started raining you're going to get sick Greg."Said Wirt, flipping to another page.

"Oh it's not so bad Wirt, It's like you said 'if all pork chops were perfect then we wouldn't have hot dogs.'" Said Greg with a small smile, Wirt sighed and Steven was shocked at how callous he seemed. This was a major contrast to the Wirt now who wanted to save his dad or even the Wirt he saw in the nursery...what happened between then and now?

"Look Greg if you want to go so badly then just go." Said Wirt in annoyance, Greg smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok!" He replied, before turning and running out of the room.

"Dad!" Exclaimed Steven, running after his dad down the hall and around a corner. His dad however was gone, he looked down sadly before another door creaked open. Curious he peeked through, and saw Greg in bed coughing with a frog next to him in the bed as well. Wirt stood there, and looked at his little brother.

" What were you thinking! You're lucky you only got sick, do you know what could've happened? You could have gotten hurt or kidnapped or worse." Said Wirt in exhasperation. Steven immediately got infront of Greg and looked up at Wirt.

"He wouldn't have gotten sick if you hadn't told him to go out there." Said Steven in his dad's defense. He stopped, when behind him the five year old giggled softly, he looked back as Greg smiled up at Wirt.

"I had fun though...and I even got a frog, I haven't thought of the perfect frog name though." Said Greg, before yawning and going to sleep. Wirt sighed, and went over to his little brother. Gently tucking him in, he turned and left. Steven went after him...but he was in the forest again and he gasped as everything in the forest sped up to show his dad and uncle's journey through the unknown...until he saw his dad in the Edelwood tree and he realized that, that was what was probably going on with his dad right now. He turned and ran more and more, when he found himself in front of a a building with loud music and pretty lights streaming from there. He entered and he saw his dad on the stage. He looked like he did in the picture with Mart...that's when he saw Marty not far away, Steven narrowed his eyes slightly, as he remembered the story..he didn't exactly trust him.

He looked up, with his starry eyed gaze as his dad played his song on the stage. Honestly he wasn't gonna lie...his dad looked so cool up there on that stage. When the song was over, and Greg got down from the stage Mart went over to him.

"Mr. Universe, Greg, can I call you Greg? Listen my name's Mart and I represent this big management company. I think you have talent."Said Marty, handing Greg a card. Greg gasped as e looked at the card.

"Really?" Said Greg in awe.

"Yeah, so what do you say Starchild, pack up yourstuff and head on out on the road with me to start your future as a rockstar...well..I mean as long as I get 75 % of the profits." Said Marty, though Steven noticed his dad just nodded while excitedly smiling at the card before looking up.

"Wait what? 75%" Replied Greg.

"Relax Starchild, I know whats best...just stick with me and I'll make all your dreams come true." Said Marty, extending his hand out to Greg, when Wirt smacked it away.

"Wirt! "Exclaimed Greg, clearly surprised.

" His name is Greg not Starchild, stop calling him that."Ordered Wirt, before turning around to look at Greg. "And you, first you drop out of community college and then you hang around with sleazeballs like this? Greg, get in the car, we're going home."

"No, you can't tell me what to do Wirt, in case you haven't noticed I'm a grownup and I can do whatever I want." Said Greg. Wirt, shook his head, and Mart chuckled.

"Hey. c'mon clearly Greg can make his decisions for himself...and clearly he wants to come with me, so I can help him make it big." Said Marty, Wirt glared at the other man before grabbing Greg's arm.

"Well he's not going anywhere with you. He's my little brother, and I want you to stay away from him." Said Wirt glaring at the guy, who honestly he had a bad feeling towards. He'd been there, trying to find Greg after his brother had disappeared from his and Sarah's house. Only to find him here, at some club rocking out and having some seedy guy getting dollar signs in his eyes when he looked at him. mMarty lifted an eyebrow as he looked at Wirt before turning to Greg and smirking.

"Call me when big bro lets you off of the leash alright Starchild? Cya later." Said Marty before walking away.

"And stop calling him Starchild that's creepy, you're creepy." Said Wirt, before rolling his eyes and turning to Greg who was clearly not happy with him.

"Aww come on Dad, he was trying to help." Said Steven, as he went after his dad followed by Wirt.

"This is for your own good Greg, I'm doing this to protect you." Said Wirt, when Greg whirled around and looked up at his brother.

"Protect me from what!? He was totally going to help me out Wirt, Then you had to come along and ruin everything. Just like you always do." Said Greg, muttering that last part, and Steven gasped as he looked from his uncle to his father. His memory returning to that night in the nursery and...well...what happened in the unknown...but his dad and uncle weren't little kids anymore. He just wished they'd stop fighting.

"Oh I ruin everything? Really? Did I force you to quit school to pursue some dream that will probably last a month? Did I make mom and dad disown you? Did I...I...Did I tell you to nearly get yourself turned into a tree to save me?" Exclaimed Wirt,

"No, but I...I..I wish I hadn't! I should've let you be stuck in the snow." Replied Greg angrily.

"Well y'know what? I should've let the Beast turn you into a tree, I should've let the Huntsman cut you down and turn you into...into..."Wirt stopped, when he realized what he'd just said. Steven was left in pure shock, he looked to his dad, who had tears running down his face. He then noticed the car barreling down the road and immediately he pushed Wirt away and tried to run only to trip and fall. Wirt's eyes widened, when he saw the car coming faster and faster towards his baby brother. Steven covered his eyes as he heard running...a scream..his dad scream Wirt's name..followed by the sound of tire's screeching as a car left.

"No...no..no,no,no, Wirt no...no."Said Greg, as he gently lifted Wirt's head. "No, Wirt please..please be ok."

"G-Greg...so...so..cold." He whispered. Greg looked around for someone anyone that could help but saw nothing.

" I know um...I...I...Wirt just please hold on ok? ok, you're going to be ok everything is going to be ok." Said Greg, Wirt coughed and he looked up at his brother.

"Sorry...I...I"

"No, don't apologize...you had every right to be mad at me. I said some horrible things to you, and...and you're right. The Beast should've gotten me and turned me into oil...maybe then you...you wouldn't be hurt."Said Greg, and Steven's eyes widened he went over and went to give his dad a hug but found that he went through him. He snifed, and tried to hug him still. "I'm sorry...you don't ruin everything...you're a good brother...you...you've always been there for me and I let you down...I'm sorry Wirt...Wirt?"

He looked and his brother, was limp. Greg hugged Wirt and cried over him, when someone put a hand on his shoulder. Steven knitted his brow, and looked to see the car that hit his uncle...not that far. It was hidden so that his dad couldn't see it..but Steven saw...he remembered the argument Marty and Wirt had...he immediately glared at Marty who looked down at his dad.

"I'm sorry for your loss Starchild, lets get him to a hospital."Said Marty, Greg sniffed and nodded.

"Hey um...Sarah won't let me back to live with her...she only did it because Wirt asked her...do you think I can tag along with you? I'll even let you have 75% of the profits, just like you wanted."Said Greg sadle, before turning to look at Wirt, and Steven was disgusted to see a smirk on Marty's face as he patted Greg's shoulder. He ran at Marty only for the image to disappeare, and Steven found himself awash in a pink light. He tuned and saw his dad in the temple with his mom...she was giggling and wearing his dad's Mr. Universe shirt.

"So, um...I can't keep calling you mysterious pink lady...what's your name?" Asked Greg curiously.

"Rose, and yours Mr. Universe?" Asked Rose.

"Greg." He replied. Steven smiled, as the pink light glowed brighter than before and he saw his mother fading away before a baby...not just any baby...his cry could beheard. He saw his dad there, holding him tightly, Greg smiled softly at his baby self crying.

"It's ok Steven, dad's here..and I promise, I won't let anything bad happen to you...not while I'm around."Said Greg, Steven sniffed and smiled when a green light dissolved everything and he gasped. The Butterfly was there.

"What're we doing here?" He asked

"To learn about the Beast." She replied, before turning and flying away. Steven went after her, before stopping and looking back at the tree...he felt like the gems resented him for what happened...and he could only imagine what his dad felt, even if the death of his uncle wasn't his fault. He wanted to hug his dad after what he saw...still..he had to save him first.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe or Over the Garden Wall**

**Hey everyone,so this chapter we find out the story of the Beast...yay! thank you for reviewing, faving, following, and reading, and I'll cya later. Bye.**

* * *

"The Beast?" Replied Steven, remembering the large creature that hid in the shadows save for its glowing eyes, and could manipulate the trees and the vines.

"That's right...this part of the Unknown holds the tree of life...but not just any tree. everyone's trees. Each tree, tells a person's story..who they are, how they came to be, every dream, goal, regret, and memory is in one of these trees. I brought you here, to show you the Beast's...that way, you can stop him." Said Buttercup, Steven looked around at all of the trees. Well, that explained a lot actually. He followed her to a very big tree, and down into the hollow part..once more he was in the forest. When he saw three little girls playing, with a boy not far from them trying to climb over a mossy wall.

"Terence! momma says not to go over the garden wall." Said One of the girls. "You don't know what's over there."

"Aww, come on What could happen?" He replied. sticking his tongue out at her. The older girl scoffed, and rolled her eyes as she looked at him.

"Fine then, but you'll be sorry when she finds out." Said The girl, Terence smirked pretended to slip and fall. Laughing at his sister's horrified expression and the tears in her eyes.

"That wasn't funny!"She yelled, before running off. The other little girls ran off after her, and Steven looked at the little boy. When he saw a man go up to him, carrying a dead deer over his shoulder.

"This doesn't seem good." Said Steven, as he looked up at the tall man who seemed..oddly familiar. Terence looked up at the man curiously, as he placed a hand on the young boy's shoulder. The boy shrugged his hand off, when the man grabbed his arm roughly. Terence's eyes went wide, as he looked up at the man before him and he screamed as he was being dragged away. Steven ran after him, only for the scene to change into a dark forest. It was the man, and he was crouched over something with a lantern nearby and Steven really..really didn't want to be here right now. He gasped, as a green light emanated from deep within the forest. There Steven saw a girl, with a white dress and green fairy wings that matched her green hair.

"What are you doing?" Asked the fairy.

"What does it look like, I'm hunting." Said the man standing up, and Steven stood infront of the girl. Illusion or not, he was not going to let him hurt her.

"I've seen you around here before, you bring people here and let them run off into the woods...and we of the Unknown do not take kindly to those, who prey on the innocent." Said the fairy, and the man screamed as vines and roots wrapped all around him. Steven looked at the girl, and he recognized her wings...and her voice...she was Buttercup, the Butterfly who'd brought him here.

" You're nothing more than an evil beast, so a beast you will become. You will be nothing more than a flame in the lantern, forced to wander the forest for all eternity stuck in the shadows." Said the fairy, and the man screamed as the deer's horns fused to his head and his body became distorted. "The lantern will be your burdern, for if it blows out and your body hurt...you will die. The only way to preserve the flame is through the bark of an Edelwood tree which you can make. We don't want you dying do we?"

Steven screamed, as he was sucked back and landed before the fairy from before. She was sitting on a log, and staring off into the distance.

"I created the Beast..thinking it would punish him...all it did was turn him into an even worse monster than before." Said the Fairy softly.

"Well, you didnt know what was going to happen." Said Steven, placing a hand on her shoulder. She turned and smiled softly at him.

"Thank you Steven." Said Buttercup.

"I still don't know how I'm supposed to save my dad, or even how to stop the Beast. I found out where it came from, but I...I'm talking to myself." Said Steven solemnly, when he looked up and saw that Buttercup was gone and he was no longer in the forest of names. He clenched his hands tightly into fists and kicked the log, before crying out and hopping on one foot. Honestly, he didn't know what he was supposed to do...not at all.

He gasped, as the gem glowed and he quickly took it out. Amethyst appeared with a great big yawn, before looking around.

"Hey Ste...where are we?" Asked Amethyst.

" Lost. We got separated and Beatrice hasn't come back and...and I just wanna go home Amethyst. I want to fine my dad, Garnet and Pearl and...and go home." Said Steven sadly. "It's all my fault."

"Aww come on Steven, it's not your fault i-"

"Yes it is!" He yelled, catching the purple gem by surprise. " We're lost, miles from home in a place we don't know and don't understand, my dad could be oil by now, and a fairy told me about him but I don't know how. If I can't even save my dad, how can I save Earth from the Diamonds...and...and...the Beast was right. If it weren't for me, then none of you would be here. You'd still have mom, and dad would be ok...and...and everyone would be happier. I...I know you guys hate me for that...but I didn't ask to be made."

Amethyst's eyes widened.

_"I didn't ask to be made!"_

She went over, and placed her hands on his shoulders shaking him with tears in her eyes.

"Seriously! You really think we'd all be better off without you? No, we wouldn't! We love you Steven!, Everyone loves you, Garnet, Pearl, your dad, heck everyone in Beach City loves you! If we didn't do you really think we'd risk our necks trying to help you with your gem powers or with all of the danger that pops up? Huh!? Do you?! No, we wouldn't! We'd just let all this bad stuff happen to you, but we don't because we love you and we want you around! Rose is gone and she's not ever, ever coming back but you're here now...and we're not losing you!...I can't lose anymore people." Said Amethyst, before sniffling and Steven immediately hugged Amethyst.

"You're the one good thing that happened from Rose dying." Said Amethyst softly. "We're going to save everyone...because we're the Crystal gems."

Steven sniffed and nodded, now feeling a bit better.

"Your child is strong Gregory...however, soon even he will succumb to my power and end up suffering your soon to be fate. I only wish I could turned your brother or the Warrior into an Edelwood. Then I would have your whole family as a collection." Said The Beast, Greg glared at the Beast defiantly.

"No way, Steven and the Gems are going to take you down. " Said Greg, making the Beast chuckle.

"Such faith you have in them, when they show little faith in you." Said The Beast, Greg looked down as the Beast chuckled once more. "They don't believe in you, they never have...they've pretty much taken over in raising your son and really do you even think for one moment that they don't hate you. They despise you...then again, you've always preferred that haven't you. You would rather they blame you than blame Steven."

"Because Steven did nothing wrong, my son is a great kid it wasn't his fault Rose died...it was mine. I killed her...and I killed my brother...I did it." Said Greg solemnly.

"No, You didn't!"

"Beatrice!" Exclaimed Greg, as he saw the blue bird whizz down and get infront of Greg. She'd been trying to find Wirt and the others, when she spotted the Beast and Greg near this abandoned house, with a wall outside covered in moss and vines. She cried out, as vines quickly grabbed her, and snagged themselves around her.

"Let them Go!" Exclaimed Wirt, jumping out from over the Wall, with Garnet and Pearl..who'd been traveling, when they saw the house...and heard the Beast's voice. Garnet summonsed her gauntlets, and Pearl summoned her spear while Wirt went to go help Beatrice and Greg who was surprised to see his brother there again. Or at the very least helping him, considering what happened the last time they saw each other.

"Wirt...you're..." He stopped, when Wirt placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"Hey, fight or no fight you're still my little brother...and I'm sorry about what I said. It wasn't right, I'm glad he didn't turn you into an Edelwood tree and then into Oil...I'm sorry." Said Wirt, Greg smiled softly at his brother.

"It's fine, I said some things that shouldn't have been said either...I'm sorry." Said Greg, when Garnet and Pearl were tossed into the wall and struggled to escape the vines wrapping around them. Wirt cried out, as the vines wrapped around him as well, making the Beast laugh as he looked down at all of them.

"You''re all my prisoners now." Said the Beast before disappearing into the shadows.

" This is all your fault." Said Wirt, turning to Pearl who turned and looked at him indignantly.

"My fault? My fault? You're the one who alerted the Beast to our presence when we could've come up with a plan." She replied, Wirt shook his head and glared at her.

"You're a talking space rock, surely you could've used your magic powers to get us out." Retaliated Wirt, when Pearl rolled her eyes. Greg, Beatrice, and Garnet hung there awkwardly as the two of them began fighting.

"Well you know what? Maybe we wouldn't be in this predicament if Greg hadn't gotten trapped in the first place." Said Pearl, and then Wirt had enough.

"Oh yeah it's always Greg's fault isn't it, do you even hear yourself? What would Rose say if she saw the way you treated the man she loved? What would Rose say if she knew you resented them? Tell me would Rose be happy with you?" Asked Wirt, and Pearl's eyes widened.

"Wirt that's too far!" Yelled Greg, he knew Wirt was only trying to defend him but his older brother had definitely crossed a line.

" He has a point though." Said Garnet, Pearl immediately looked back at the fusion.

"Garnet! Y-You don't understand..you'd never understand the-" She exclaimed, when Garnet turned to face the other gem.

"Rose wouldn't want us to blame Steven or Greg for what happened. You know she wouldn't Pearl." Said Garnet, Pearl sighed and looked down knowing she was right. She sniffed, and felt the tears come to her eyes. She knew Rose wouldn't...and honestly, she knew deep down in her heart that Wirt was right. Immediately Greg turned to his brother.

"Wirt, stop being so mean to her." Said Greg, and Wirt immediately looked at his little brother. "Look, I don't like it that the gems give up on me easily, but they love Rose and they're still hurting from losing her. Just like I was hurting when I lost you, I didn't have time to grieve over Rose because I had to step up and take care of Steven but with you..I didn't have anyone there. I was just as angry as Pearl was, and...well...I won't go into too many details but it wasn't an easy time. Besides, even if they hate me, they love Steven and that's the important part."

"You...you think we hate you?" Asked Pearl softly.

"Um...kind of...yeah." Said Greg awkwardly.

" We don't hate you... we're mad and angry that Rose is gone, but we don't hate you like we don't hate Steven." Said Garnet, Wirt sighed softly as he and Pearl looked at each other. They weren't that different Pearl realized, they were only trying to protect the one person who mattered most to them. Her love and his brother, still they had another thing in common all of them did...they loved Steven.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe or Over the Garden Wall**

**Hey everyone,so I'm sorry for the uper duper long wait, school got in the way, and I fell into a very very deep witer's block. I am back though, so lets get goin'! Thanks to CMR Rosa and to OMAC001 For giving me some inspiration. **

* * *

"Steven?" Immediately Steven and Amethyst looked back to see the figure of Lorna, Amethyst scoffed and looked away in annoyance. Lorna looked down, knowinng that the purple gem obviously still hadn't forgiven her. Her auntie had returned and Lorna had told her everything...the thing was however, Auntie Whispers hadn't been angry or disappointed. She's merely told her that Lorna had lost her way, and had gone down the wrong path but that it wasn't too late to make things right. So, she gave Lorna something that would help her find Steven and his friends.

" I'm sorry." Said Lorna solemnly. "I never wanted to hurt you...I wanted to help my auntie, I didn't think the Beast..."

"What did you think would happen then?" Asked Amethyst, glaring at the girl. "What did you think the beast, was going to want to be friends or something? Obviously, it wanted to hurt Steven! But no, you had to be so...so dumb enough to-"

"Amethyst stop!" Exclaimed Steven, making Amethyt stop her tirade and turn away. "Lorna wasn't being dumb, she just made a mistake...and its our job to fix it."

Lorna looked up as Steven went over and took her hand, a small smile on his face. He understood why she did what she did, she wanted to save someone she loved and keep them safe. Was it the best way? Not in the slightest, but honestly Steven could forgive her. She met his dark eyes and smiled softly back at him, before turning to Amethyst. The purple gem scoffed, obviously not trusting her. Though Lorna couldn't fault her for that.

"Come, I'll take you to the Beast...and this time, it will be to help you." Said Lorna. Steven looked back at Amethyst who took out her whip as he took out his shield. Both ready to face the beast. When Steven rememebered the others, he hoped they were ok.

"Hey Lorna do you know where the others are?" Asked Steven.

"Why they are with me."

Amethyst stood infront of Steven with her whip at the ready as The Beast chuckled. Its eyes looked down at the two children, and the gem before him...at last..soon he would have what he wanted.

" Where are they?" Asked Amethyst glaring at him.

" Surrender yourself, and I will take you to them." Said The Beast, Amethyst screamed and ran at the Beast crying out as roots and branches ensnared themselves around her. She grunted, and groaned, as she tried to free herself as they grew tighter and tighter around her. Steven gasped as it came closer and closer, the ten year old immediately summoned a bigger shield before himself and Lorna. Screaming, as the beast smacked him away. He groaned, as he tumbled a few times before looking up. Lorna ran to his aid, and stood before the Beast.

" Enough!" She exclaimed.

" Oh sweet summer child, I have no business with you...you have your aunt back." Said the Beast.

"You took her in the first place, to seek revenge. You're a monster." Said Lorna glaring at the shadowy figure looming over her. Gasping as it picked her up in its claws, Steven stood up as he struggled to stand. He'd ran at the beast, and cried out as it smacked him against a tree.

"Steven!" Yelled Amethyst and Lorna. Steven groaned, and heard a creaking sound, he looked up and screamed as a branch came down.

"No!" Screamed Amethyst, as she saw a pink gem on the ground. Her eyes widened, as the roots came undone and she ran. The beast dropped Lorna, and picked up the gem chuckling as Amethyst immediately began attacking him with nothing but the upmost fury. Tears in her eyes, as he dodged her attacks. He'd taken Steven away from her, from their family, it was like she was losing Rose all over again. She cried out, as he smacked her down into the ground. She groaned, as he slithered back into the darkness.

Lorna immediately ran over to Amethyst and helped her up.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly.

"What do you think!" She yelled, glaring at Lorna. " I just watched Steven...my...my Steven go into his gem! Do you know what could happen? He could crush Steven's gem, and kill him!"

"Then what're you doing yelling at me, when we should be going after him." Said Lorna. Amethyst sniffed, and sighed softly when she realized...Lorna was right they were wasting time. "Come, lets go."

Amethyst nodded and the two nodded in the direction the Beast left. Amethyst ran faster, not caring if Lorna was still following her or not. Memories swirled of her moments with Steven, when they would chill at home or when they would go on adventures. It was her fault the Beast had hurt her, if she'd been faster or stronger...she could've saved him. She sniffed, asshe remembered one of the last things Rose told her.

_Amethyst was in her hole in the depths of the Kindergarden curled up in a ball, she sniffed and cried. Rose had told them how she was going to disappear after having the baby, after all gems weren't supposed to have children. It was dangerous, and really...her and Steven couldn't exist together. Amethyst had run away, she gasped, and looked up when she heard Rose. _

_" Amethyst?"_

_She looked back to see Rose sitting outside. She came out, and immediately hugged Rose, who wrapped her arms around the smaller gem. _

_" Its not fair Rose, it's not fair." Cried Amethyst._

_"I know it isn't, but while I'm sad I will leave you all behind and...never know him. I'm glad he will have all of you there, to love him, to support him, and be there for him. You and the other gems, you're so special and wonderful. I know that you will love Steven and care for him as your own. That you will help Greg raise him, and keep him safe. That you will love him, as I love you." Said Rose, Amethyst sniffed and nodded. _

_"Yeah, I promise Rose." Said Amethyst. Rose smiled, and ran a hand through her purple hair._

She was going to keep her promise to Rose and keep Steven safe. Meanwhile, Steven found himself, in a place where there was nothing but pink clouds. He looked around, wondering how he got inside of his mother's room again. When he heard a voice, he'd only heard of in that tape and the flashback the tree showed him. He was afraid to turn around, for fear it might be a trick or an illusion. He sniffed, and slowly looked back to see Rose Quartz in all her glory.

" Hello Steven." Said Rose, Steven sniffed and felt tears in his eyes as he immediately ran over and hugged his mother. Rose smiled, and hugged Steven tightly, as she gently ran a hand through his curly black hair.

" Mom...I...mom." Said Steven, honestly not knowing what to say. There was so much he wanted to ask, so much he wanted to talk to her about. She chuckled, held him in her arms, her dark eyes staring down lovingly at him.

"Oh my Steven, you look so big and so much like your father. I've been watching over you...and I am so proud of you." Said Rose, Steven sniffed and looked up at her with stars in his eyes.

"Really?" He asked.

"Of course, I told you in the video I would be a part of you. We both can't exist, so a part of me is trapped here in this gem and the other half is somewhere else...I've been watching over you, and the adventures you've been having. You have made me so proud." Said Rose, with nothing but pride, Steven smiled and looked away as she gently kissed his forehead.

"But, mom...how can I help dad and everyone else? I mean the Beast...he's unstoppable, and...if I can't defeat him...h-how...how can I stop the Diamonds? I...I can't do it mom." Said Steven, remembering what happened. How the Beast had beaten him and his friends, and honestly Steven had no hope left. He thought he could do it, but in the end he was nothing more than a stupid little kid, with stupid dreams, who couldn't do anything. Rose gently brushed away his tears and lifted his chin.

"No sweetheart, don't you ever, ever think any less of yourself. You are a good, kind, young man. You're brave, strong, you think of others before yourself and you always try your best to make everything a little brighter. You have an inner strength and fire, that can't be put out. I know times will seem hard, and there will be moments where you doubt yourself. However, you are stronger than you realize and more than you think. You are valid, and important, you matter to everyone. You can overcome anything." Said Rose, Steven smiled up at her.

"How do I beat it though mom?" He asked curiously.

"Look inside yourself, the answer is closer than you realize." Said Rose.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe or Over the Garden Wall**

**Hey everyone,so...I was busy, and when I say busy I mean procrastinating, anywho, here is the epic climax and next chapter is the epilogue which I hope you like.**

* * *

Steven closed his eyes tightly...when he remembered what Buttercup had said, in her curse. In order to defeat the Beast, you had to destroy its body and destroy the lantern. Still, he knew how to destroy the lantern, you simply had to blow out the candle. How to get rid of the Beast though? He looked up, as his mother gently placed a hand on his shoulder. When an idea formed in his mind. He smiled up at Rose Quartz and she knew that he was ready. He gasped, as he began glowing and everything began to fade away.

"Mom, whats happening?!" He exclaimed.

" Don't worry sweetheart, you're simply leaving the gem and reforming into your body. Concentrate, and focus otherwise it won't work." Said Rose, Steven nodded and closed his eyes trying to focus on making sure h made it out in one piece. He looked up, when his mother gently kissed his forehead and smiled at him, with tears brimming in her eyes. "I love you Steven."

"I love you too mom." Said Steven, as everything was engulfed in a pink light.

"Miss me?" Asked the Beast, returning to where the others were and visibly holding the pink gem. Enciting silence and shock from everyone as they looked on at the tiny gem in the Beast's hands. No one wanted to believe it...but if Steven's gem was there then...that meant...Pearl and Garnet cried out, and tried to break out of the vines angrily while tears were pouring from their eyes. Greg looked at the tiny pink gem...It wasn't true..it couldn't be true he thought, his son couldn't be dead and gone. His son, his baby boy...who had faced up against monsters and villains...it couldn't. He sniffed, and felt the hot tears fall down his face. The creaking and groaning of wood, drowned out the sounds of Garnet and Pearl.

"Whats going on...Greg?" Asked Pearl, when she noticed the branches and the tree trunk which almost engulfed him.

"Oh, he's becoming an Edelwood tree. "Said The Beast non-chalantly, as Pearl and Garnet turned to Greg now almost engulfed by it. Wirt immediately looked at his little brother.

"Greg, you can't give up...I...it...he...he wouldn't want you giving up and she wouldn't either. I've seen Steven, I know he's stronger than the Beast and he won't go down easily. Fight it, believe in Steven." Said Wirt softly, when the Beast laughed once more.

" Don't be ridiculous, the child is gone...he's inside of this gem and the moment I crush this gem he-"

"Wait!" Exclaimed Greg, " I'll make a deal with you. If you let Steven go, let the gems, Wirt, and Beatrice go and you promise not to go after them. Then I'll do what should have happened a long time ago. I-"

He was cut off when the gem began to glow, and the Beast immediately recoiled as he let it go. From out of the gem, came a pink shadowy figure with only her eyes visible...and she did not look happy. The shadow, retreated into the gem, before a white light reshaped itself into forming Steven who fell back. He groaned, and rubbed his head. He had to work on his landing next time, he looked up and saw everyone looking at him in awe.

"Hey, why're you guys crying?" He asked in concern.

"Oh, th-these are happy tears Steven." Said Pearl with a small smile, before sniffing greatful that Steven was ok and Greg didn't have to sacrifice himself after all. Though she did have to admit, that was a brave thing he was about to do.

"We're glad you're alright." Said Garnet.

"We all are buddy." Said Greg, Steven looked up and smiled at his dad when the ground rumbled. The Beast growled, and rose upwards as he looked down at Steven. The shadows growing darker and darker, and his limbs expanding as he looked down at the boy with its glowing eyes. Steven stood his ground, he was a Crystal Gem and he was not backing down ever again.

"The warrior...she helped you, well this time I'm going to make sure not even she will be able to rescue you." It threatened, when Amethyst jumped down next to Steven from the garden wall. Lorna followed and immediately went to Pearl and Garnet trying to free them, whilst Amethyst and Steven charged at the Beast who evaded them. Amethyst with her whip and Steven with his shield.

"What's the plan Steven?" Asked Amethyst.

" We have to get rid of him and the lantern at the same time." He explained, immediately Amethyst saw the lantern.

"On it!" Exclaimed the purple gem, dodging vines and tentacles as they reached out for her, just as she was about to grab it, one of the tentacles grabbed her and slammed her into the wall. She groaned, and rubbed her head as Garnet extended her hand out to her. Amethyst looked up, and smiled taking her hand and hoisting herself up. The gems loked as the Beast, was trying to attack Steven but not being able to.

"The Lantern! its the source of his power!" Exclaimed Greg. Wirt and Beatrice were freed thanks to Lorna and while the Beast was fighting Steven, they ran towards the lantern. The Beast turned and growled, when Pearl and Amethyst formed Opal. Garnet immediately covered Wirt and Beatrice. Before it could grab Wirt, Garnet punched the trees back and Opal shot her arrows at the Beast. The Beast roared, and used the shadows to grab at the fusion who was using her other hands trying to rid itself of the darkness swirling around her. Steven looked up, as Wirt and Beatrice rushed over with the Lantern.

"Quick, you have to blow it out." Said Wirt.

"I have to hurt it first, if I don't it'll just keep coming back over and over." Explained Steven looking up at his uncle worriedly. Garnet immediately rushed to tell Opal, who so far had been unsuccesful at hitting it. As it used the shadows to hide, and gain its strength. Honestly, he knew what he was supposed to do...but he was scared, what if it didn't work? What if they lost? Wirt gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you're scared, but I believe in you...all of us do." Said Wirt reassuringly.

"You do?" Said Steven.

"Of course we do, you're Steven Universe, you can do anything." Said Beatrice, Steven smiled and looked up as Opal was aiming at the Beast. It smacked the arrow away, and grabbed her by the throat. She cried out, as it was squeezing down, Garnet sucker punched it back whilst Opla regaining her composure shot an arrow and pinned it down. An idea formed in Steven's mind. He ran as fast he he could before slamming the lantern down on the Beast's head. The Beast screamed and snarled as it was consumed in flames. He could see the shadows begin to recede and these strange lights arising. Opal defused into Pearl and Amethyst.

"What's going on?" Asked Garnet.

"It's the souls of all those the Beast trapped...their moving on." Explained Lorna. Finally with one last roar...there was nothing but a broken lantern which crumbled into dust. Steven immediately ran over to the others.

"We did it!" He exclaimed happily. The gems praised him, and smiled at him, The tree disappeared and Greg was finally on his feet.

"Dad!" Exclaimed Steven, immediately running up to his dad, wo hugged Steven extra tightly.

"Steven, you're ok!" He exclaimed, in relief. When his gem began to glow, they looked up as a pink light emerged from the gem, and formed itself into Rose Quartz.

"How...how is that possible?" Asked Pearl.

"This is the Unknown remember? a place full of ghosts." Said Wirt, as he looked in awe at Rose Quartz who smiled at the Crystal Gems, and Greg. Steven smiled up at his mother.

"He's right...I didn't think it would work but it did...now then, thank you...Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, Greg...thank you for taking care of Steven. For raising him, protecting him, and loving him. For being the best parents this side of the cosmos...I know sometimes the decisions you've made haven't all been the best...such as nearly taking Steven to space in a rocket." Said Rose, turning to Pearl in slight amusement Pearl chuckled nervously and looked away when Rose turned to Garnet "telling his friend's mother they were playing with swords."

"I panicked." Said Garnet simply, Amethyst looked away sheepishly.

" falling off a cliff and nearly scaring him,and faking an injury" Said Rose, turning to Amethyst and Greg, she wasn't angry however though she did seem amused by all this. She chuckled, as they looked up at her. "Overall, the decisions you have made are wonderful and I am so lucky that you were all there...thank you."

"Wait..you've seen us?" Asked Amethyst.

" Of course, a part of me is in Steven's gem...I've seen you...and I know that what happened wasn't the easiest, however I want you to know how much I care about you." Said Rose, immediately Pearl looked away...if Rose saw then she must'veseen all of the mistakes she made, Rose was probably secretly furious with her. She looked up at Rose who smiled warmly at her. Radiating nothing but love.

"You've done wonderfully, and have made me so proud." Said Rose, though she seemed to be speaking directly to Pearl. Rose went over to Greg, who sniffed and looked up at his lost love. "What you were about to do was very admirable."

" Yeah well...I figured if anything, Steven and the others should have the chance to survive." Said Greg, scratching the back of his head.

"Wait what?" Asked Steven, Rose and Greg looked down at their son, who was left very confused. Greg smiled and ruffled Steven's curly black locks.

"I'll tell you later kiddo." He replied, before looking up at Rose. "We've all missed you a lot Rose."

"And I've missed you...all of you. Still, Greg while it was very admirable don't do it again. Steven needs you as much as he needs the gems, I know you...blame yourself, but there isn't any reason to. What we created, what our love created is one of the most wonderful things in the world." Said Rose, turning to Steven, who smiled and looked away bashfully. Greg chuckled and ruffled his son's hair once more.

"Yeah, Steven sure is something." Said Greg, with pride.

"I think they'd love to meet him...your family." Said Rose, immediately Greg looked up at her.

"Rose I-"

"I know, you said that your relationship isn't the best...they kicked you out of your home and told you you couldn't return...I know how that feels, but I'm sure that they would love to know they had a grandchild." Said Rose, Greg looked away, before Rose turned to the Crystal Gems who smiled at their leader and friend. " I will always love you...always."

She whispered before retreating back into the gem. Wirt placed a hand on Greg's shoulder showing that he agreed with what Rose said.

"Good luck on the other side, and...tell mom, dad, and Sara I said hi." Said Wirt, Greg smiled and embraced his brother, before Wirt turned to Steven. "Keep your dad out of trouble ok?"

"I will, you can count on me Uncle Wirt." Said Steven, Greg and Wirt chuckled, as Beatrice landed on Steven's head.

"You little stinker." Said Beatrice, when Steven immediately looked concerned.

"Beatrice, you're still a bird!" He exclaimed, making Beatrice chuckle.

"Don't worry, I'll change back later...for now, You have to head home." Said Beatrice, Wirt pulled out the stick and created the portal, giving one last goodbye as they all headed home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe or Over the Garden Wall**

**Hey everyone,so here is the last chapter which I hope you like, thank you for reading the story and faving, following, and Reviewing. It really means a lot to me. So here we go, enjoy XD**

* * *

_Greg strummed on his guitar laying down on the back of the van, and looking up at the ceiling. He was greatful that Wirt had convinced Sara to let him stay, but he felt like he was intruding. After all Wirt had his life together, he'd graduated the top of his class in high school, went to college, got a degree, married the girl of his dreams, owned a nice house, had nice cars...and here he was...a college dropout disowned by his parents and forced to rely on his much too nice older brother. He almost wished that Wirt had turned him down, maybe then he wouldn't feel like such a huge moocher. He looked up, as a car pulled up onto the driveway and Wirt stepped out and sighed. _

_"Rough day?" Asked Greg. _

_"Yup, y'know I'm really starting to regret being a lawyer." Said Wirt, as he went over and sat down next to Greg. "I mean its a good job but...I'm not...happy with it."_

_"What? but you have a great life!" Exclaimed Greg, making Wirt chuckle. _

_"Seems like it right? Y'know I think the only thing I am happy with is that I married Sara, I mean yeah I have all that other stuff but...I'm not happy with it. At least you decided to go with something you love." Said Wirt, Greg sighed and looked down at his guitar. _

_"Yeah and look where that got me." Said Greg solemnly, Wirt gently placed a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. _

_"Hey, if every porkchop were perfect..." Said Wirt, Greg looked up at his brother and smiled softly. _

_"We wouldn't have hot dogs." Finished Greg, before strumming a few more notes on his guitar. The two brothers sat there, Wirt closed his eyes and listened to Greg play on the guitar. When they were kids, he used to think his brother's little musical outbursts were annoying...their time in the Unknown however, gave Wirt a better appreciation for his brother as well as a few other things. Now that he thought about it, he was lucky...Greg was right, he did have a good life. Especially considering how it wouldn't have happened if they didn't leave the unknown. _

_" I guess you're right. So, Mr. famous rockstar do you ever think you'd get married or start a family?" Asked Wirt, Greg paused for a second he'd never actually thought about that. _

_"I dunno, I guess it comes down to if I find the right person, I mean you and Sara you were made for each other. Plus, I live in the back of my van infront of my brother's house...not exactly the kind of place to raise a family." Said Greg, looking back at his messy truck with clothes and food wrappers, as well as some equipment. There was also a small mattress, Wirt was honestly not sure how his brother could live like this. _

_"Maybe she's out there somewhere, the future Mrs. Universe if you think about it somewhere out there is the person who you'll want to spend the rest of forever with, you may meet her tomorrow or in a year...but she's out there. And when she meets you and falls in love with you...she won't care if you live in a van or in a mansion. Because true love isn't measured by what you have." Said Wirt, Greg smiled and looked up at the starry sky and wondering if somewhere his future love was looking up at the stars too. _

_"Thanks Wirt, I owe you...a lot." Said Greg, Wirt shrugged his shoulders in response. _

_" Hey, we're brothers and that means we help each other out. Maybe someday mom and dad will see how wrong they were and take you back." Said Wirt, Greg scoffed clearly not believing it. Wirt rolled his eyes affectionately. "Just play something for me."_

_Greg smiled, and began to play once more. _

"Well here we are." Said Greg, as he parked the van outside of a house. He smiled as Steven looked up in awe at the large house, it reminded him a lot of Connie's house. Greg looked up at the house, he hadn't set foot there in over 20 years. Not once had his parents ever phoned or written or anything...though to be fair he hadn't either, and he did move around the country a lot playing and trying to be a rockstar. When he met Rose she asked him about his family, and he'd told her what happened...she didn't take it well. They didn't even know Steven existed, or about Rose or about what had happened.

"Dad, are you ok?" Asked Steven looking up at his dad in concern.

"Yeah I'm ok, just thinking." Said Greg reassuringly. Steven furrowed his brows, the gems had told his dad that he should do it, that it would be a good idea for Steven to connect with his human family not just Rose's gem one. Still, he could tell that his dad wasn't having the easiest time of it all.

"Maybe we should go back, we can see them another time." Said Steven, Greg smiled and ruffled Steven's hair.

" It's fine kiddo, I'm just a bit overwhelmed." Said Greg, before looking up at the house. Well, they made it this far hadn't they? He sighed, and unbuckled his seatbelt, the two of them exited the van and walked up the steps. Apprehensively, Greg rang the doorbell...unsure of what would happened. The door was opened, by a dark skinned woman, who paused when she looked at him.

"Hey Sarah." Said Greg sheepishly.

"Greg? Is that you?" She asked, looking at him up and down.

"Yeah...hi." Said Greg, Steven looked up at her and smiled recalling his vision about his dad's life and seeing her and uncle Wirt in the graveyard. His Aunt Sarah was really pretty, his eyes widened when she looked angry.

"Where have you been for the past 20 years!?" She exclaimed. "Do you know how worried sick I was? I woke up in the middle of the night, being called by police that my husband is dead and my brother-in-law vanished? All those years wondering where you were if you were ok, if you were even alive and now you show up and all you can say is 'yeah hi?" Exclaimed Sarah, who was nearing tears when she noticed Steven. "And...and whose this?"

"This is my son Steven." Said Greg, all this time he thought Sarah would be angry with him because he thought she'd blame him for Wirt's death, but it seemed she was angry for other reasons. Sarah looked down at Steven and the anger immediately vanished, before looking back up at Greg. "The thing is...Wirt and I had a fight and...then a car ran him over, it was my fault...and...I ...I thought you'd hate me, so I set off with my manager and...well...I met this beautiful woman named Rose. She liked my music and we loved each other...then we had Steven."

"So...where is she?" Asked Sarah looking around for Rose.

" Um, its a long story." Said Greg.

"Sarah? what's all the racket?" Said an old man's voice inside, Sarah looked back as a scruffy haired man hobbled out and he stopped when he saw Greg and Steven.

"Hey dad um...I want you to meet someone, this is Steven...your grandson." Said Greg, not really knowing what else to say. The old man looked down at Steven who smiled up at him, "Dad I...I'm sorry...I"

"No...I'm sorry, when your brother died and then you disappeared, your mother she...she couldn't handle losing two of her sons so she...her heart couldn't take it. Living here all these years, I realized I was much too hard on Wirt when he was younger...and much harder on you when you grow up. I'm sorry son." Said The old man, Steven sniffed and looked up at his dad who hugged his own father. The old man smiled and hugged him, Steven smiled and looked up at his Aunt Sarah who smiled at him.

" Come in, we have much to talk about." Said the old man, ruffling Steven's dark curls. Steven smiled, and followed the adults in, when he stopped and saw all of the pictures on the walls. One that caught his eye, was a family portrait of his grandparents, his dad, and hus uncle Wirt, his dad was hugging a small frog and smiling. He looked, as his grandpa sat down across from his dad while Sarah went to get drinks. Immediately Steven went over and sat down, looking at his grandpa, who listened as his dad told him everything.


End file.
